Delicious: Emily's True Love/Emily's Place
This is the 1st episode of Emily's True Love. After the farmhouse was sold, Edward gives money to Emily and Angela, for them. Prologue *'Delicious Emily's True Love' *Emily is so excited with Francois. *He opens the box for Emily. *Emily has got a golden ruby ring! Chapter 1: The Letter Day 1 *'Target: 250; Expert: 450' *Emily dreams about the heart ring. *Evelyn: Yoo-hooooo! Emily! We're down here, dear! *Emily stops dreaming. She heard Evelyn! *Emily: MOOOOM! Don't ruin my wedding! *Emily: Weddings... cake... *Emily: BREAKFAST! *Emily: Oh, my gosh! I overslept! *Emily runs downstairs. *The curtains raised up and Emily opens the door. *Patrick enters the place. *Evelyn and Edward enter the place. *Patrick: Good morning, Emily. *Emily: Morning, Patrick. *Edward places the pet on the floor, sat down and read the newspapers. *Patrick places flowers in each of the vases. *Evelyn: Emily! It's almost 8 a.m. and you just wake up? *Evelyn: What a way to run your own restaurant! *Evelyn goes to each table and cleans. *Emily: I guess I'm a little late this morning. *Emily: I'm sorry I had to cancel our date yesterday evening. *Patrick: It's ok, maybe next time. *Patrick: Oh, before I forget... *Patrick gives a rose to Emily. *Patrick: This one is for you. *Emily: Thank you, what a lovely rose. *Patrick: You're welcome. They were growing in my backyard, I just found them this morning. *Patrick: Funny how I, being a florist, never noticed them before. *Evelyn: You know, I've always said, 'Flowers are like people... *Evelyn: ... it's often the ones right under your nose that you fail to appreciate.' *Emily: Anyway... *Emily: I'll go over next week's order with you later? *Patrick: Oh... eh... talk to you then. *Patrick leaves the place. *Evelyn: So, he gave you a rose huh? *Emily: Mom! *Emily places the rose. If you click Yes, play the tutorial. Otherwise, click No to skip and go to the "afterward" section. *Evelyn leaves the place. Afterward *Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Will you join us for a healthy home-cooked meal? *Emily: No thanks Mom, I can take care of myself. *Evelyn and Edward leaves the place. *Emily closes the doors. She takes a rose upstairs. *Emily wakes up at night. *She goes to the refrigerator to find the food. *Emily: Ugh... not pizza again. *Emily closes the refrigerator and goes into bed. *Emily turns on the TV. *Emily goes to sleep. Good night, Emily! Day 2 *'Target: 575; Expert: 975' *The next morning, Evelyn delivers the letters. *Evelyn: Edward! You're not going to believe this! Look! *Edward: Looks like a love letter. *Edward: Who's 'Jean Paul'? *Evelyn: Emily's summer romance from 16 years ago! Don't you remember? *Evelyn: She was so in love with him, I was worried she'd go back to Paris! *Edward: I thought that was Angela. *Evelyn: No, it was Emily. *Evelyn: Anyway, the post office delivered it just now! Can you imagine, 16 years late? *Edward: Don't even think about opening it Evelyn. *Evelyn: Oh, I knew you'd say that! *Evelyn gets the letters out of the place. *Emily goes downstairs. *Emily: Oh no, I forgot to clean up last night. During the day *Emily has to clean up the place. Afterward *Evelyn goes to the place. *Evelyn: Goodnight, dear! *Emily: A-hem! *Evelyn: Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot. A letter came for you Emily. *Emily: It's been opened. *Evelyn: Oh! A prankster must have let a hamster loose inside our mailbox. I hear that happens. *Emily has the letter. *Evelyn: What is it? What? What? *Emily: It's Jean Paul! He did write me back after all! Chapter 2: I'm Getting Married! Day 3 *'Target: 1,350; Expert: 1,650' *Patrick enters the place. *Evelyn: So... how you had a chance to read that letter yet? *Emily: I'm working up to it, Mom. How about you? *Evelyn: I told you, I thought it was the electric bill! *Emily: So it wasn't a hamster then? *Emily: Eeek! A mouse! *Edward: Now that's what I call a good catch, Patrick. *Patrick: Not a problem at all. *Patrick: You know where to find me. *Patrick: I hate to leave but I really should be going now. *Patrick: Catch you later? *Emily: Alligator. *Patrick leaves the place. *Emily: He's funny. *Evelyn: I'll help you with the cleaning. *Evelyn is now the cleaner. Before the event *Emily places the letter. *Emily: C'mon, Emily! Whatever if says, it doesn't matter. It's ancient history. During the event *"The Ferris Wheel turned, under a warn Paris night, I closed my eyes, I hugged you tight." *"Do you remember? How on a horse made crimson by the colors of the sunset, we made one rider?" *"And I felt that if I asked it sweetly enough. It would take us to our private world." *"Do you remember Emily, our first kiss? You wanted to see the Eiffel Tower- I only wanted to see you happy." *"Watching your train disappear, I was hollowed. Emily! Emily! I will wait forever! Come to Paris, my love! Hurry! Love, Jean Paul." After reading *Emily: So beautiful... so... romantic. If only I had gotten this letter sixteen years ago! Afterward *Edward: Goodnight, Emily! *Evelyn: Say, Emily... did you ever get a chance to read that- *Edward: Come along, Evelyn. *Evelyn and Edward leave the place. *Francois enters the place *Emily: Francois! *Emily gives Francois a hug. *Francois: Want to go to Roscoe's tonight? Lots of single guys hang out there after work... *Emily: Thanks, Francois, but I've get some more reading to do. *Francois: Reading? *Emily: Err... I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Have fun. *Francois leaves the place, and Emily shuts the door. *Emily gets back upstairs, and here's the night. *Emily's dreaming about Jean Paul. *Emily: Sigh... Day 4 *'Target: 975; Expert: 1,275' *Emily and Evelyn wipe the table. *Francois: So, get any good reading done last night? *Emily: Hm? Oh! Uh, it was just some... romance... sci-fi... er, mystery novel. Boring, actually. *Francois: Really? Because that sounds fascinating. What was it called? *Emily: The book? Uh... uh... 'Mystery of the Shirtless Astronaut'. Wouldn't recommend it. *Francois: You can't fool me, Emily! Let me see that! *Emily was so surprised when Francois took the letter. *Emily: Give me back my love letter! *Francois: Love letter? I'll give this back AFTER you share all the juicy details! *Francois heads to the right. Afterward *Francois and Evelyn goes back to cleaning. *Emily: Would you give me my letter back, please? *Francois: Okay, okay. At least tell me who it's from. *Emily: JEAN PAUL! *Francois: Jean Paul? Your summer love in France? That 'Jean Paul'? *Emily: Yes! His mother didn't approve of him having an American girlfriend. *Emily: I thought that was why he never wrote me back. *Emily: Turns out he DID reply after, all. He wants us to be together! Or at least, he did. *Francois: Oh, my gosh! Emily! You HAVE to go to Paris! This is a sign! *Francois: A wedding in Paris, how romantic. *Emily: Francois, this letter is dated sixteen years ago. We'd be strangers by now. *Emily: What kind of person marries someone they barely know? *Angela and Jimmy enter the place. *Angela: Hey, everyone, guess what?! I'm getting married! *Angela has a ring. Chapter 3: The Dress Debate Day 5 *'Target: 1,250; Expert: 1,650' *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: Good morning, Emily. *Emily: Hey, Patrick. *Patrick: Um... I know this is last minute, but a customer of mine gave me two tickets for the Sundance festival. *Emily: I would LOVE to Patrick, but I can't. *Patrick: Fine, I know someone else who does want to go. *Emily: Angela's having her wedding that day. *Patrick: Oh too bad... I mean, for you, not for her. Err... nevermind. *Emily: Maybe next time? *Patrick: Sure, that would be next year. *Patrick leaves the place, letting Emily go. *Emily dreams of Jean Paul. *Francois delivered the supplies. *Francois: So, Emily, I was thinking we could add a few things to the breakfast menu. *Emily: Mmm... Whatever you say, Francois. *Francois: Like... French toast... French croissants maybe... some French onion soup? *Emily: Sure... whatever. That sounds- *Emily: Very funny, Francois. *Francois: Emily, Paris is your destiny. How many chances at true love can one person get? *Emily: Francois, my life is here. I can't just move to Paris because of an old letter. Before the event *Angela and Jimmy enter the place. *Angela: Mooooom! Are you ready to go dress shopping? *Evelyn: Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this my entire life! *Evelyn: Finally, one of my daughters is getting married! *Angela: Emily, I told Jimmy you'd take extra good care of him. He's a big eater. *Jimmy: Ay, I heard you was a good cook! How about a little free sample? I'm starvin'! *Edward: Don't worry, I'll help out in the meantime. During the feed *Emily has to feed Angela's upcoming spouse, Jimmy. After feeding Jimmy *Jimmy: Eh... I guess yer cookin's alright. Nothing to write home about, but not bad. *Emily: Of all the ungrateful- *Suddenly, Francois turned into a costume. *Francois does the pose. *Emily: Nice try, Francois, but I'm still not going to Paris. Afterward *Evelyn and Angela enter back into the place. *Evelyn: There, there Angela! It'll be alright! *Angela: Nothing ever works out for me! Ever! *Edward: What's wrong? *Angela: Jimmy, my one true love... I can't find a wedding dress anywhere! We have to postpone! *Francois goes to Angela. *Jimmy: Ay... buttercup! *Jimmy took the rose from Francois to Angela. *Jimmy: I know a tailor, trust me, he's gonna hook us up. Forget about it! *Angela was so happy that Angela has a rose by Jimmy. *Angela: I knew you'd think of something, snookum-wookums! *Jimmy leaves the place. *Angela: Isn't he wonderful? *Angela leaves the place. Day 6 *'Target: 1,170; Expert: 1,420' *Emily was on her bed, reading the letter. *Emily reads: Do you remember? How on a horse made crimson by the colors of the sunset, we made one rider? *Emily dreams about a horse rider with Jimmy. *Emily goes downstairs to the first floor. *Emily:Morning, Francois. *Emily: What are you up to? *Francois: Just helping out with the cleaning for Angela's reception. *Emily: Ah, that's nice of you. *Emily takes a sip of coffee. *Evelyn and Francois enter the place. There was a sudden of coffee malfunction. *Emily: WHAT?! *Francois: Jimmy thought it would be a nice gesture of you to throw them a reception. *Emily: I thought he 'knew a guy' who could cut them a deal. *Francois: Well, apparently you're 'the guy'. *Francois wore the outfit for the entertainer. Afterward *Chuck enters the place with a gift. *Evelyn: Gasp! The wedding dress is here! *Francois takes off the outfit. *Chuck places the gift. *Evelyn signs it. *Evelyn opens the gift that has a wedding dress. *Francois: It's hideous! *Emily: It's white! *Evelyn: Emily! Francois! It's... it's very sweet of Jimmy to... oh, my goodness, if it's hideous! *Edward: Not to mention way too big for her. *Evelyn: We can't let Angela see the dress like this! It will crush her. No one say a word! Chapter 4: The Big Day Day 7 *'Target: 1,200; Expert: 1,500' *Patrick enters the place. *Emily: Thanks, Patrick. They look beautiful, as always. *Patrick: You're very welcome. *Emily: Trying to butter up your best customer, is that it? *Patrick: Something like that. Say, Emily... I was thinking... um... er... *Patrick: Er... um... would you like me to make a wedding bouquet for your sister? *Evelyn: That is so sweet of you Patrick, thank you! *Emily: I'm sure she'd love that, Patrick. Thank you! *Patrick leaves the place. *Edward: I'll help you out again today. *Evelyn: Emily, I need to alter the dress. Can you put it on for me? *Emily: I don't know, Mom. *Evelyn: Please dear, it won't take long. Just throw it on over your clothes between orders. During the dress *Emily has to get dressed fit by Evelyn. She’ll need to take some time to let Evelyn fit Emily’s dress. After the dress *Evelyn: Just one more minute dear, then we'll be finished, I promise. *Patrick enters again. *Patrick: Wow... h- here you are, Emily. *Patrick gave the bouquet for Emily. *Emily: Oh, this is Angela's dress. Mom's trying to fix it before Angela sees it the first time. *Emily: Patrick? *Patrick: Oh... uh... *Patrick: No... it's really nice. You- I mean, Angela, is going to look really beautiful. *Patrick leaves the place. *Evelyn: There, all done! *Emily takes off Angela's dress. *Evelyn: I'll just bring these upstairs. *Evelyn brings the bouquet and dress upstairs. Afterward *Edward: Here they come! *Jimmy and Angela enter the place. *Evelyn: You can't be here Jimmy, Angela is going to fit the dress. *Evelyn: The groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. *Jimmy: Anything for my dear, sweet ma-in-law, eh? I'll be at the bar, sweet potato. *Jimmy leaves the place. *Evelyn: Let's try on that dress, shall we dear? *Angela wore a dress from the outfit. *Angela was happy with the dress. *Angela: Oh, my gosh! I look amazing! I knew Jimmy would come through! Isn't he great? *Evelyn: A prince! *Emily: Yeah, right. The prince of darkness, maybe. *Angela: Emily, I know it's hard seeing your little sister get married... *Angela: ...that's why I want you to be my Maid of Honor! What do you say? *Angela: Please say, 'yes!' *Emily: Yay? Day 8 *'Target: 1,300; Expert: 1,500' *Evelyn: It's here, the wedding day is here! And before we know it... grandchildren! *Emily: Jeez, Mom! Give them some time, they're not even married yet! *Evelyn: Why should they wait? It's not like Jim's getting any younger! *Evelyn: Now, let's get to work so we can close up early! *Edward sits down on the couch, reading a newspaper. Afterward *Evelyn: Finally! This day took forever! Let's get ready to go to the chapel! *Edward gets up, and Evelyn and Edward leave the place. *Emily: Sigh... Let's go, Francois. *Patrick enters the place. *Emily: Patrick! *Patrick: Hey, Emily. Is Angela around? I wanted to congratulate her. *Emily: No, she's already at the chapel, getting all stressed out. *Kate enters the place. Meet Kate O'Malley, Patrick's baby sister. *Kate: Patrick! There you are! Ready for the Sundance festival? *Emily: Who is- *Emily: I see. I- I have to go, the wedding... *Patrick: Okay... have fun, Emily. *Emily and Francois leave the place, going to the wedding chapel. *Patrick: C'mon sis, let's go. *Patrick and Kate leave the place. *Evelyn, Edward, Emily, Angela, and Jimmy enter the place, will all dressed up. *Francois, and all others come to the place. *Jimmy: Alright, everybody! It's open bar! On the house! *Emily: What?! *Evelyn: Okay, girls... get ready to catch the bouquet! *"You seem sweet, bit if you get between me and this bouquet I'll crush you, understand?" *Angela: Here it comes! *Angela throws a bouquet to one of the girls and Emily caught the bouquet. *Evelyn: Oh, thank goodness! Chapter 5: The Decision Day 9 *'Target: 1,425; Expert: 1,850' *Evelyn: Emily! Yoo hoo! *Emily sleeps in the bed with her pink dress and her bouquet. *Emily: Mooom! I want to stay here in Paris... *Emily: Paris... croissants... *Emily: BREAKFAST! *Emily: Oh, my gosh! I overslept, again! *Emily runs downstairs with her bouquet. She quickly opens the door. *Evelyn and Patrick enter the place. Patrick places flowers. *Evelyn: Emily, don't tell me you overslept again! Look who's here, darling. *Emily: Mom, you have your own key. Why don't you just let yourself in? *Evelyn: Do it? I suppose I forgot. *Evelyn went to clean the tables. *Patrick: Morning, Emily... I see you ended up with the bouquet. It looks good on you. *Emily: Er... thanks, how was the festival yesterday? *Patrick: It was fun, we had a great time. *Emily: I'm sure you did *Patrick: Uh... right... see you tomorrow. *Emily: Yes, see you tomorrow. *Emily goes back upstairs to take off her pink dress and places a bouquet, and she wears back her normal style. *Evelyn: Well, I suppose we should clean up all these wedding decorations... *Evelyn: ...of course, we may want to save some, you never know when we'll need them again. *Edward: That's enough, Evelyn. *Evelyn: Well, we don't want to be wasteful. *Edward: I understand, dear, but let's have that be the last of it for now, okay? During the day *Emily has to recycle the trash. She'll need to find 9 places and place it in the correct bin. Afterward *Emily is tired. *Emily: Mom, would you mind locking up when you leave? I'm kinda tired. *Evelyn: Of course, dear. Take care of yourself. *Francois: I'll do the cleaning up tonight, don't worry. *Evelyn and Edward leave the place, locking the door. Emily goes back upstairs. *Emily sat on the sofa and reads the letter. *Emily reads: Do you remember Emily, our first kiss? You wanted to see the Effiel Tower- I only wanted to see you happy. *Emily loves the letter. She dreams of Jean Paul and Emily the first kiss. *Francois enters upstairs. *Emily: Bumping into Patrick's new date yesterday kept me awake all night. *Emily: The letter, the bouquet, the wedding... You were right, Francois. They were all signs. *Francois: I knew it! Paris, here we come! I'll get our bags packed- *Emily: I love you Francois, but this is something I need to do by myself. *Emily: Besides, I need you to look after the restaurant for me. *Francois: Are you sure, Emily? *Emily: Absolutely. What's the worst that could happen, huh? *Emily and Francois had a hug. Day 10 *'Target: 1,350; Expert: 1,600' *Francois sleeps in the bed. *Evelyn: Yoo hooo! Emily! We're down here! *Francois: Mooom! Use the bathroom downstairs. I'm not done moisturizing! *Francois: Moisturizing... clean pores... avoiding greasy foods... *Francois: BREAKFAST! *Francois takes off the moisturizing mask. He goes down stairs. *Edward and Evelyn enter the place. *Edward: Morning, Francois. Where's Emily? *Francois: She's um... not feeling well. *Evelyn: I'll go check on her. *Francois: No! ...er... you better not. She's uh... doing yoga... in the bathtub... naked! *Francois rushes upstairs to take off the outfit, and wears back the normal style. *Edward: Know what, I'll help you out today. *Edward has the instrument. He wears a paper hat. During the day *Francois runs the place while Emily isn't feeling well, or she's gone somewhere... Afterward *Evelyn: At last! Now I can check on Emily. *Patrick enters the place. *Francois: No! Wait! You can't! *Edward: What's going on here, Francois? *Francois: 'Going on?' Nothing! Honest! Emily's just... uh... she's with a man! *Evelyn: Oh, please! We're talking about Emily, here. *Edward: I didn't want to do this, Francois. But you forced my hand! *Edward tickles Francois. *Francois: Stop tickling me! *Edward, Evelyn, and Patrick enters the upstairs. *Evelyn reads a letter. *Evelyn: She's gone, Edward! Gone to Paris! WITHOUT HER MOTHER! *Edward and Evelyn leave the place, going to the Terminal.